1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mount for attaching equipment such as a snowplow, bucket loader or fork lift to the front of a wheeled vehicle, and in particular to such a mount which can support the equipment as unsprung weight on a vehicle having independent front suspension.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to attach equipment such as a snowplow, bucket loader or fork lift to the front of a wheeled vehicle such as a tractor, truck, all-terrain vehicle (ATV) or other vehicle. Mounting such equipment on a tractor is a relatively straight forward procedure because tractors do not typically have any suspension system; i.e. the axles of a tractor are rigidly affixed to the chassis. The equipment can, therefore, be mounted in any convenient location on the vehicle with little concern as to the effect of the weight of the equipment on the handling of the vehicle.
When mounting front-mounted equipment on a truck, ATV, or other vehicle having a suspension, the weight of the equipment becomes a concern. Typically, the equipment is bolted to the frame of the vehicle and the weight of the equipment and any load supported thereon becomes sprung weight, meaning that the weight must be supported by the springs in the vehicle's suspension, and too much sprung weight on the front of a vehicle can cause the front suspension to sag, bottom out, or even collapse.
This problem as been previously addressed in vehicles having solid beam-type front axles by supporting the weight of the equipment on the front axle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,343 issued to G. C. Soule et al. in 1937 discloses a snowplow mount for a truck with a beam axle. The weight of the snowplow is carried by brackets which hook over and attach to the front axle. The plow is stabilized by a framework which extends rearwardly under the truck and bolts to the truck frame forward of the rear wheels. The result is that the weight of the snowplow is not carried by the truck's suspension, but instead becomes unsprung weight supported only by the axle and front wheels. The only force transmitted to the frame is an upward force near the rear of the vehicle which, due to the length of the framework, is only a fraction of the weight of the plow. Similar inventions are disclosed by Canadian Patents 326,141 and 535,370.
While equipment mounts as described above work acceptably well in older vehicles or large trucks having solid front axles, they are not applicable to newer light trucks, sport utility vehicles or ATVs having independent front suspension since these vehicles have no axle to which to attach the equipment mount. What is needed is an improved front equipment mount capable of mounting a snowplow, bucket loader, forklift or similar piece of equipment to a wheeled vehicle with independent front suspension wherein the mount is designed to support the equipment as unsprung weight.